As a sensor for temperature detection in a fluid such as exhaust gas having a high temperature (e.g., about hundreds to 1000° C.), a sensor is known that utilizes a temperature-dependent change in the electric resistance value of a metallic material. As the metallic material, from the perspectives of oxidation resistance, temperature dependence of the electric resistance value, and the like at high temperatures, a metallic material containing platinum is employed in many cases.
As a component part constituting a sensor containing a metallic material for temperature measurement, for example, there is known a wiring board in which linear conductors each composed of a metallized layer or a thin film layer of platinum or the like are disposed in interlayers of a plurality of insulating layers which are each composed of a ceramic sintered body or the like and are stacked on one another.